KHR oneshots
by Saphire-Darkness
Summary: Survivors of the Estranio family, a mysterious arcobaleno, two crazy girls, and Xanxus's adoptive sister? what's next? not a whole story, just a whole bunch of oneshots I put together   . T to be safe. Mostly about Dino and Basil I guess
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my...err I'm not exactly sure what to call it ^^;; Basically I started an rp a few months ago with my friend and we made oneshots, I decided to publish mine

I do not own KHR, I do however own Annabelle, Komi, Ren, Kana, Mira, and Demone. Some people mentioned in here belong to Gabbi-Da-Fangirl-XD, my friend.

I guess I'll put their profiles on here since we've moved on from this one lol

**name: Annabelle Estranio ( known as Bel, Anna, and just annabelle)**  
**age: 22,32**  
**gender: female**  
**theme song: My Last breath/ Bloody Prince**  
**birthday: December 9th**  
**flame: snow, sky (wrath)**  
**famiglia: estranio (former), Cavallone (current)**  
**crush: Dino Cavallone  
appearance: chin length black hair and emerald green eyes  
persona: she's cold to those who actually know her, but on the surface she's very kind and caring. Years of testing has made her very closed hearted, letting little people know of her true nature. she's also very sadistic. After her time spent with the Cavallones, she's become more kind and open minded, but now seeing her sisters again makes her sad.**  
**weapon: scythe**

**box animal: a ocelot named trouble  
bio: She's been with the Estranio famiglia all of her life, only leaving for school. She was mute as a child. She suffered during the tests, due to her body not being able to handle the extensive pain as well as others, so she's not as physically strong as others. She found some peace at school just being alone, and recently met Dino when she transferred to his school. After being sent to the Cavallone family, she and Dino became closer, so now she's his right hand man er...woman. (^^;;)  
special abilities: Her voice has some type of hypnotic quality to it.  
other: She sings, plays some piano, and helps Romario out a lot, cause Dino is still a klutz around her. Dino sometimes catches her humming, the worse being when he sounded like a clock all day... (XD I'm sorry, but that just sounds funny...) She is the heir to the Estranio famiglia, and she and Dino have discussed reviving her family (not in the way you're thinking ^^) **

**name: Mira Giegue  
age: 25, 35  
gender: female  
theme song: After the rain/ Monsoon  
birthday: April 11th  
flame: rain, mist, sky  
famiglia: Giegue (current), Estranio (former)  
crush: Lancia  
appearance: mid back black hair, grey eyes  
persona: She's...very depressed? She only sees the dark side of things, as she is not very positive at all, often wallowing in sadness, though she has the flame of tranquility.  
weapon: moison nagot :D  
bio: she was kidnapped when she was 3 and brought to the Estranio famiglia. She was imprisoned after attacking one of her captors, incidently killing him. She was tested on most of her life and only recently has been allowed outside the gates of the base, under Lancia's watch.  
After returning to Russia, her father chose her as the next boss, and she's led them proudly, and taught a few of Demone's old training tricks to students.  
special abilities: She is abnormally strong, and her 'illusions' can sometimes be strong enough to the point she can make them reality, which only happened when she killed that guy ^^;; she's only done it twice  
box animal: a siberian tiger named Ralph  
other: She speaks fluent russian and italian. She is the current boss of the Geigue famiglia **

**Name: Komi Kurosaki  
age: 14, 24  
gender: female  
birthday: July 7th  
flame: lightning  
home country: Japan  
mafia famiglia: Vongola  
theme song: Everywhere- Michelle Branch  
weapon: nunchuks and hand blades  
likes: goofing off, birds, pranking, teasing Tsuna, boxing  
dislikes: spoilsports, quiet (aka-Hibari), and cats  
distinguishing features: the streaks she wears in her hair nearly every day, the only time otherwise is if she doesn't feel like it  
box animal: a giant parrot named Hiya  
family: her father sotaharu and two siblings ryu and tora both 11  
appearance: chin length black hair, blue eyes  
persona: She's very outgoing, never being able to keep quiet. She's been known to prank both Tsuna and Hibari, occasionally Yamamoto (who of course takes her pranks in good humor).  
team: Vongola Decimo and his guardians.  
crush: Basil  
bio: Though she's lived in Japan her whole life, born and raised, her father is from Thailand. She's a good friend of Kyoko, and often hangs out with her. Her home is somewhat of a mess. Her father has a job that requires him to travel a lot, so she stays with the Sasagawas. Her mother died two years ago and since then Komi's relationship with her father has been strained. Her siblings are very protective of her.  
other: she sings and plays acoustic, and is part of the girl's boxing club. **

**Name: Renata (Ren)  
age: 14, 24  
gender: female  
birthday: July 31st  
flame: sun, sky (wrath)  
home country: Italy  
mafia famiglia: Vongola  
theme song: Remember the Name  
weapon: buster blade  
likes: cats, playing  
dislikes: dealing with Lussurria and Squalo  
distinguishing features: an angel wing tattoo on both her shoulder blades  
box animal: a wildcat named Sole  
family: Timoteo (adoptive father), Xanxus (adoptive brother)  
appearance: mid back length red hair and blue eyes  
persona: She has a very childlike disposition; playful in the face of an opponent. She likes to cause trouble for Squalo, but she's honestly very kind. She tends to be dramatic at times, but sometimes it's just for attention. She's protective of Xanxus, so she isn't a big fan of Lussurria or Levi. She's friendly towards Tsuna and friends but only when they're alone.  
team: Varia  
title: known to Squalo as 'baka-hime', when Xanxus isn't looking  
crush: Hibari  
bio: She was adopted by the 9th just before Xanxus became unfrozen. Xanxus treats her as a sibling, to some extent.(^^;;)  
other: she likes to sit in the garden a lot and hum random tunes that many people find annoying**

**Name: Kana Lee (known as Kana or lee-chan)  
age: 14, 24  
gender: female  
birthday: June 8th  
flame: Mist  
home country: Canada  
mafia famiglia: Vongola  
theme song: The only exception  
weapon: illusions and martial arts  
likes: rain, friends, warmth, music  
dislikes: seeing pain, death  
distinguishing features: none  
box animal: a corsac fox named Xiangshi (i'd like to see you pronounce that lol)  
family: Lynn (mother), Fon (father)  
appearance: chin length green hair and brown eyes  
persona: She's very kind and easy going. Sort of like Yamamoto, only less oblivious and a bit more aggressive. She isn't open to many guys because the incident with her parents  
team: Vongola Decimo and his guardians  
title: the 10th most promising assassin  
crush: Gokudera  
bio: Her mother was from Canada, and her father Fon was from China, they met by chance. She lived in Canada when we was very young, but her mother missed her dad and brought her to China. They divorced when she was 6, then she started training as an assassin with her father. After he became an arcobaleno, she trained harder so she could challenge him one day. When she turned 12, he sent her to Japan, where she stayed with a family who ran a dojo. She there learned Japanese style martial arts, and Japanese. She recently has met Tsuna and co. and It started with her kicking Ryohei into a wall...poor Ryohei  
other: She speaks fluent english, chinese, and japanese. After the incident with Ryohei, he seems to be trying to be her mother is first nations, so she also does some traditonal dance/singing when she's alone.**

**name: Demone  
age: 1, unknown  
gender: female  
theme song: my immortal  
birthday: unknown  
animal companion: a snow fox named Sheep  
flame: snow  
famiglia: Estranio(former), Cavallone (current)  
crush: Reborn  
appearance:long blue hair and grey eyes (past: silver hair, grey eyes)  
persona: She's very impatient, easily getting aggravated when she isn't listened too, she sticks with Mira when she isn't causing trouble. Her name does mean demon ^^  
weapon: pacifier, and a staff with a blue orb attatched  
bio:uknown, she's been with the Estranio family ever since she was 'cursed with awesome'.  
Bio known of: supposedly, according to Reborn, she was originally part of the Vongola family when she was a child and raised with Reborn and Colonello. When she was 20, she reportedly disappeared from the family after her flame nearly cost her her life. She then re-appeared roughly 22 years ago as the snow arcobaleno working for the Estranio family, watching over Annabelle who may or may not be a relative of hers. After the massacre, she contacted Lancia who had fled. He seemed totally unaware of the situation, so Demone secretly trained with him, while watching over Annabelle at the Cavallone base.  
special abilities: freezing other flames, and opponents.  
other: the holder of the white (snow) pacifier, though it's never visable on her person. She currently is serving the Cavallone famiglia to watch over Annabelle**

**I'll tell you now these things:**

**a] in the beginning of this rp, we were doing a roleplay of when Squalo, Lancia, Xanxus, and Dino were in high school. Annabelle and Mira were my peopel for that. Do not pay much attention to Demone's bio cause it got messed up, just follow the oneshots ^^**

**Speaking of which I'll post as many as I can now, I have about twelve I believe but whatever, I'll post them in order ^^**

**R&R**

**~Saffy**


	2. Pasts Forgotten

**This first one is the first one I did. This is way before the story line place, and Collonello and Reborn knew each other. Don't own KHR, just my characters.**

**This takes place when Colonello, Reborn, and Demone are still human ^^. Back then Demone's name was Arriana, they'd be around 17 I guess.**

Gunshots echoed through the ally and the streets quickly cleared. A teen in a suit and hat stood against a wall, putting his revolver away. He looked at the man who lay crumpled on the cobblestone ground and a slight smirk played on his lips. He tensed at the sound of footsteps down the ally, and raised his gaze. A few feet away, a girl his own age dressed in a snow white sleeveless dress that ended at her knees and white shoes looked at him with a calm grey-eyed gaze from beneath her silver hair.

"Reborn, I was wondering where you'd gone," the girl said with a light hearted smile. The boy, Reborn, smiled back.

"Didn't think you'd notice if I left early Arriana," he replied approaching her. Her hair fell in long layers around her face, ending in perfect ringlets. He reached out and twirled his finger through one absentmindedly, looking into her eyes. She giggled a little at her friend's actions and lightly pressed her hand to his forehead.

"Of course I noticed silly! Colenello and I noticed when you walked out," she commented and she noticed Reborn's smile falter slightly. It had been like this for a long time. The classic 'I know he likes you but when he follows you everywhere it starts to get on my nerves' look. Reborn had known Arriana as long as Colonello had, maybe longer, but Arriana didn't seem to notice the difference. They were both her friends, no matter what.

"Reborn, are you okay?" she asked waving a hand in his face. He nodded stoicly and took her hand, pulling her down the ally. She followed along like an obedient puppy, glancing at the body on the ground.

"Were you on assignment?" she asked calmly when they'd gotten a few streets away. Reborn shook his head and glanced at her. She was now fingering her skirt, and he could see the silhouette of her gun under her dress.

"Were you?" he asked in turn. Arriana smiled slightly and shook her head, interweaving her fingers in his. He knew it was a friendly gesture, she'd done it since they were kids. He'd seen her do it with Colonello after he was done training and not feeling well.

They walked through streets filled with markets, shops, cafes, and many people going about their business. Arriana watched the skies more than the street in front of her, and Reborn had to stop her from running into things repeatedly.

When they arrived at their 'base', the place where they got their assignments and where they hung out, They released their grips on each other and walked in. It was a two story building on the outskirts of the city, and looked like an ordinary place. Inside, Colonello lay asleep on the leather couch in the front room, one arm hanging lazily over the side. Reborn nudged him lightly with his foot while Arriana walked into the kitchen at the back to make some coffee.

Colonello opened one eye, saw Reborn, and closed it again. "Five more minutes," he muttered sleepily.

"No," Reborn answered and kicked him again. Colonello rolled over, and right off the couch, and right onto the wood floor with a muffled thump. Arriana walked in and looked down at her blond haired friend, frowning.

"What are you doing on the floor Calonello," she sighed helping him up by his elbow. Reborn smiled smugly and walked out as Colonello got ready to blame him. He bit his tongue, knowing Arriana wouldn't believe him if he actually had proof. She trusted Reborn that much.

He looked at her as she looked at him and smiled meekly. "Uhm, I rolled off," he answered in an unconvincing tone that almost sounded like a question. She rolled her eyes and hit him on the head before sitting down on the couch with a yawn. Colonello sat beside her and ran a hand through her hair, twirling it around his fingers.

"Cut it out Colonello," she half threatened and gave a poor swat at his hands. Colonello chuckled and pulled her around the waist and across his lap, holding her in his arms. Arriana turned a light shade of pink, and squirmed in his grip.

"Collonello!" she whined. He leaned down and pressed his sweaty forehead to hers and gave her a cheesy smile. She blew in his eyes and he blinked.

"Let me go," she whined again and pushed his head up, failing epically. He laughed and started to tickle her sides, to which she laughed very loudly, and he received a slap to the head. He looked up to see Reborn glaring at him, his black hair a total mess, and his eyes set in a straight glare. Colonello quickly released Arriana, who looked from Reborn to Colonello, who were now in a stare off.

Not again She thought in annoyance and sat up, slapping them both.

"I didn't think you two were the jealous type."****

As you can probably tell...this makes no sense XD  
Any other comments? Questions? Idiotic complaints? =D Leave 'em here XD R&R  



	3. Gone & Chosen 2 chapters

**Don't own KHR, just my ppls ^^ This is a year after the previous 's also one of the shortest for some reason...**

Reborn ran down the stairs, a look of absolute confusion written across the eighteen year-old's face. He ran through the kitchen, not a thing out of place. The living room was untouched, minus Colonello asleep on the couch as usual. Where was she? She'd been by his side all night, then he wakes up in the morning, and he's alone, her closet emptied, as if she'd never been there.

His lips pressed lightly to the nape of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. He listened to her giggle as his breath tickled her skin. He carried her up the stairs, past their sleeping friend and into his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind them.

He sighed and looked over the house once more, looking for one sign that she'd been there, that she'd existed. That he wasn't just dreaming. Colonello eventually woke up from the noise of Reborn's scuffling, and glanced over.

"What the heck are you doing Reborn," he complained. Reborn turned and glared at the blond.

"She's gone," Reborn growled. Colonello's jaw dropped.

"She's gone," Reborn repeated in a whisper, his face somber. Colonello's shoulders shook for a moment, before he was holding back the urge to blame Reborn. This wasn't a game. He meant it. Arriana was gone.****

End :D Holly shit this is so much shorter on here...weird cause it looks longer on Google docs  
This one...a mix of sadness and lime...XD  
comments? :D R&R and for the sake of this shortness, I'll put the next one on here too ^^

**The Arcobaleno Ceremony ^^**

As each of the members took their places in the tri-ni-set, Reborn glanced around at the others. He knew each of them well. Verde, the scientist. Lal Mirch, the extremist. Marmom, the illusionist. Skull, the errand boy. Luce, the leader; and Fon, the fighter. He took a deep breath, almost not noticing the form running in as a light began to grow around the seven of them. Suddenly Lal was thrown from the circle, landing against the wall. In a flash, Reborn was no longer the tall man he'd been, but a one year old, who at the moment was ready to find out what had happened to Lal. He walked over (it's very much impossible to run when you're a foot tall) to Lal, who had been transformed, but the pacifier around her neck was not blue. He turned to look at the others, and where Lal had been standing, Colonello stood looking at his blue pacifier.

There was silence, Lal struggling to get up. Reborn helped her, then turned to Luce. "Colonello took Lal's place," he said as the lizard on his hat moved onto his hand. Colonello's eyes widened slightly and he took a step away from Reborn. Luce nodded, unsure of what to say.

"You'd think he would know better," a voice called into the room. All of the arcobaleno turned to the doorway, where a one year old stood staring at all of them. Reborn looked blankly at the person, before she walked forward, her long blue hair falling down behind her. Luce smiled at her, and Reborn noticed the white pacifier around her neck, and the way she held her head high.

"Arriana," he said quietly. Colonello's head snapped towards her. She stood beside Luce and they exchanged greetings.

"It's Demone, actually," Arriana said looking at her old friends.

"But, how!" Colonello exclaimed. Luce nodded to 'Demone', who took a deep breath. Suddenly images flashed through all of their minds. Images of the flash, and how she'd been standing across from Luce holding the pacifier, like she was meant to. Afterwords, Reborn turned to her, unsure of how to react. Colonello ran over, throwing his arms around her in a tight hug, while she remained un-moved.

Reborn was still puzzled. How'd she arrive here, and why had she been missing from the mafia for that long? He watched her gaze rest on him and she frowned at him, before prying herself from Colonello's grip and approaching him.

"Reborn," she said calmly.

"Arriana," he replied, Leon crawling back onto his hat.

"It's Demone now, Reborn," she pointed out. Reborn shook his head, looking down.

"You'll always be Arriana to me," he said and reached out a hand, patting her head. She flinched, as if him touching her burned. He withdrew his hand and smiled at her. She nodded as a white fox walked quietly into the room.

"So, you're the snow arcobaleno?" Colonello asked Arriana as she approached the fox. She nodded, jumping onto the fox's back.

"I'll see you all soon. Ciao," she whispered as the fox bound out.****

This ended up being so much longer than I'd intended o.o XD I'm gonna write another one, but first, Reborn's was in his thirties when he became an arcobaleno right? cause Luce died in her forties, just checking for something ^^  
comments? :D R&R (btw, some of the questions in these end thingies are for Gabbi, and are otherwise pointless on answering ^^)  



	4. Secrets

**Welcome back my readers ^^ I'll tell you now all of these were written in one day when I was sick but i only just now am posting them. AS I'm typing, my puppy is still trying to get the cone collar off her head. ^^;; poor thing doesn't like that or the stitches. Okay, well onto the story! Dn't own KHR, just my ppls and this idea ^^**

There was silence throughout Italy, and Reborn smiled up at the night sky. He stood on the windowsill of an older home, as Demone came to a stand beside him, her long hair tied up in a bun on the back of her head.

"Why did you wish to come here Demone?" he asked. She'd asked him to come with her to a famiglia in northern Italy, whom an heir had just been born to. Demone looked at the city in the distance and a small sigh escaped her lips.

"This famiglia asked me to watch over their heir. Annabelle is the only one who can take the place of their boss, and her mother can't protect her," she replied looking over her shoulder. A woman with long black hair cradled her baby girl, who's bright green eyes looked curiously up at her from her bundle of blankets.

"Why you?" Reborn asked curiously looking as well. Something about the mother seemed almost familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. Demone laughed slightly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she chuckled and suddenly disappeared. Reborn hopped down and approached the woman who was laying the baby down in her crib.

"Hello Reborn," the woman said with a smile. He nodded to her.

"Hello Vita*," he replied and hopped up, looking into the crib at the child.

"Reborn?" Vita said and he turned to her.

"What is it?" he questioned. Vita looked at her child for a moment, then back to him.

"Did you know your parents?" she asked leaning on the crib, her blue eyes somewhat glazed over. Reborn nodded.

"Indeed, I did. Why do you ask?" She blinked a moment and sighed.

"I've always wanted to know who my parents were. According to my husband, he can't find a single record of them. All I know is that they weren't from the Estranio family. Demone told me that she knew them, but she won't let on more than that," she explained.

Reborn looked curiously at the woman, who had just turned twenty one. Her eyes...They reminded him of Demone when they were still human. He walked on the edge of the crib and over to her, putting a hand on her arm.

"I'm sure she'll tell you soon," he assured her. Vita smiled at him and nodded. He looked down at her child, who's eyes opened briefly, looking right at him.  
**  
End :D Well...for nao :P So, do you get it? Any clues coming to mind?  
*Vita is Italian for life  
comments? :D R&R  
**


	5. Connections & Flashes

**yet another abnormally short one...Idk what happened, I guess I'l do two chappys again lol. Don't own KHR**

"Deemy!" a three year old Annabelle squeaked from her bed. Her hands were strapped down to the bed, a needle poking in her side. Demone walked into the room, a small bottle in one hand. She hopped onto the bed of the toddler who squirmed and whimpered. She brushed the girl's hair from her face.

"Calm down Annabelle, it'll only make it worse," she whispered opening the bottle. Annabelle wrinkled her nose a little, but then smiled.

"Cranberry!" she exclaimed. Demone nodded and held the bottle to the girl's lips, and let her gulp the juice down. Demone has been doing this for years now, ever since Annabelle's mother had mysteriously disappeared.

My daughter...Where have you gone Demone thought sadly. Annabelle looked at Demone curiously, as if she'd...heard her.

"Where's mommy," Annabelle asked quietly. She couldn't be too loud. She knew they'd hurt her if she mentioned her mother. Demone met the gaze of the child she watched over and gave a small sigh.

"She's on a trip," Demone replied as convincingly as she could. Annabelle nodded a bit and looked at the ceiling of her room. She'd been strapped to this bed ever since she could speak.

"I want to see mommy," she whimpered clenching her small fists. Demone stroked the girl's cheek and looked down at the needle. She pulled it out slowly, making Annabelle wince. She then put her hand over the insertion, which suddenly stopped bleeding.

"Deemy; is mommy your daughter?" Annabelle asked curiously. Demone gave her a surprised look, and nodded slowly. Annabelle smiled slightly, showing her baby teeth.

"Who's grandpa then?" she asked. Demone smiled slightly at this and fingered the child's short black hair that looked so much like her mother's.

"Reborn," she replied quietly.  
**  
Yet another part of Demone's story :D I got a lot of good ideas off of making an arcobaleno XD  
**

Snow covered everything in a blanket of white, turning the forest into a winter wonderland. Annabelle looked around, confused, and scared. She was in her pajamas, her feet bare. She could feel the cold under her, and the flakes of snow settling in her hair. She spun around at the sound of the whistling wind, which chilled her to the bone.

There in the clearing of two fir trees, a woman with long black hair in a long white dress stood, looking at her. Something told her she knew this woman, but the name didn't come to mind, just her image.

"Who are you," she asked softly. The words fell into the echo of the wind and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. The woman was suddenly standing in front of her, her eyes a warming blue.

"You've grown up so much Annabelle," the woman said in a motherly tone and reached her hand up, brushing her fingers down the girl's hair. Annabelle's expression showed confusion, still no recognition of this woman's name entered her mind.

"You don't remember me do you?" the woman said with a small laugh. Annabelle shook her head in slow confusion. The woman smiled and put her hand on Annabelle's shoulder.

"I'm you're mother."

"Annabelle!" someone exclaimed and she shot up. Dino was looking worriedly down at her in his pajama pants, shirtless, his hands on her shoulders. Annabelle turned red and put a hand to her forehead. She was in a cold sweat.

"W-what happened," she whispered. Dino sighed and put a hand on her head.

"You were having a nightmare or something, you were crying," he replied rubbing his thumb over her hair thoughtfully. Annabelle looked at her hands, which were now knotted in her blanket.

"I-...I think I saw my mother," she said softly clenching her hands around the fabric. Dino lightly brushed his hands through her bangs and sat on the edge of the bed. He knew about her mother disappearing when she was a child, and her father ignoring her very existence up until his murder.

He reached up and brushed her hair from her face, some of it clinging to her neck, beaded with sweat. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly. She nodded and Dino smiled slightly.

"What did she look like?"

Annabelle looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "She had black hair, like midnight, down to her waist. Her eyes...were like water on a sunny day," she described, tears brimming her eyes. Dino moved his hand from her head and brought it to a rest on his friend's cheek. She flinched slightly as his thumb wiped the tears from under her eyes.

"I miss her Dino, and I don't even know her name," Annabelle whimpered as more tears spilled over. Dino put his arms around the crying donna and held her head to his chest.

"It's okay Annabelle, it's okay to miss your mother," he whispered as she cried in racking sobs. He rubbed comforting circles on her back as her tears fell.

Her name was Vita. It means life.

Annabelle began to cry more, hearing the voice in her head. Dino pulled her blanket around her like a shawl and then slipped her into his lap, like a father would do with a scared child. He intertwined one of his hands in hers and rested his head on hers.

"Shh, I'm here, it's going to be okay," he soothed. She snuggled close to him, now sniffling lightly. He stroked her cheek and rocked her slightly.

"Th-thank you...Dino," she murmured resting her head against his shoulder. He smiled at her and nodded. Slowly, her eyes began to drift off, til she could barely keep her eyes open. Dino laid her down on her bed again and stroked her cheek.

"I'm always going to be here for you Annabelle, that's what friends are for," he whispered. Something snapped in Annabelle's chest, but she didn't have time to realize it as sleep consumed her.  
**  
Aww first she finds out who her mother is, then Dino breaks her heart...ouch  
comments? ;D R&R I beieve this is the end of the Dino/ Annabelle, Reborn/ Demone stuff but maybe not. If you guys want me to do more on these two i'll type up their school days thing (with permission from Gabbi to post her ppls) R&R  
**


	6. Accident

**This is just after Squalo attacks coming after the rings, and obviously Komi was absent for that or something...don't own KHr, own Komi though and my other ppls ^^ (btw, she lives with the Sasagawas msot of the time)**

Komi thought over her plan again and grinned. It was totally full proof, no flaws that she could find, and she'd checked over it numerous times. She picked up the bucket of toads sitting on the counter and began to tiptoe out of the Sasagawa household. Humming bits of a song, she hurried down the road to the Sawada household. She wanted to be there before Tsuna, so she could set the bucket up. The toads all hopped occasionally, but never high enough to get over the rim of the plastic container.

When she'd gotten to Tsuna's home, she was greeted at the front door by Nana who smiled warmly at her. "Hello Komi-chan, are you hear to study with the boys?" she asked. Komi nodded, holding the bucket behind herself. Nana nodded and stepped to the side, letting the black haired girl in. She quickly went into the living room, where Yamamoto and Gokudera were working on language arts with Kana. She smiled and gave a wave, which Yamamoto returned kindly. Hopping upstairs, she walked over to the railing overlooking the doorway. It was a clear shot. Pulling some thick string from her jeans pocket, she tied it to the handle and set it up.

Roughly ten minutes later, Tsuna walked in the house, talking to someone. Komi stopped what she was doing and froze. Behind him came a boy with shoulder length light brown hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Her fingers fumbled on the string, remembering what she was doing.

Focus! What are you thinking, you don't even know the guy! She mentally yelled at herself. She waited until Tsuna was walking over to the kitchen, when the boy looked up and saw her as he was walking into the kitchen. Blue clashed with blue, Komi turned red, and lost her grip on the string, sending the bucket plummeting down, full of toads, onto the head of the boy.

"Kya! I'm so s-sorry!" She exclaimed sprinting down the stairs. The boy stood there pulling the bucket off of his head, spreading toads onto the floor. He blinked and Tsuna ran in.

"Basil-san! What happened?" he asked looking at him in confusion. He spotted Komi and frowned. "Komi, did you do this?" Komi nodded meekly and turned to this boy, "Basil", blushing madly.

"I'm re-really s-sorry Basil-kun..." She said bowing, feeling terribly embarrassed. Basil looked at her and smiled slightly.

"It is alright," he replied with a slight accent. Komi turned redder and nodded before kneeling to pick the frogs up. Tsuna sighed and walked out and Basil knelt beside Komi and helped her.

"S-so, you'e a friend of Tsuna's?" she asked shyly. Basil nodded.

"I came here to train with him. I'm a student of his father," Basil explained. Komi nodded, though she'd never met Tsuna's dad. Finishing picking up the toads, Komi sat on the floor and looked at Basil. He met her gaze and she blushed again, just as Tsuna walked back in, they got up, and Komi quickly averted her gaze.

"What's you're name by the way?" she hard Basil ask. She looked up quickly, another blush coming to her face.

"Komi K-kurosaki," she answered.

**End :) Yes...toads...poor Basil-kun XD**  
**comments? :D R&R .Komi's story with basil ended up going on the longest I think lol**


	7. Forget

**Just after the whole incident with Komi n Basil, one of the previous members of the Estranio family came to visit (read Mira's profile for the whole story). This is on her flight home ^^**

The flight back to Russia was a smooth one. No turbulence, good weather, and Mira slept through the 4 hours easily; jet lag was a horrible thing. She sighed and slipped a strand of her obsidian hair from her grey eyes, looking over the seat of the car. The driver turned and smiled at her, like he always did, and she returned it with a slight smile and a nod. The Giegue family base wasn't far from the airport, which made the car drive a small chance to collect her thoughts.

Tsunayoshi Sawada. She'd heard the name before meeting him, at a conference. He would be the new Vongola boss in a few month's time after the inheritance ceremony. He seemed like a good kid, a bit of a klutz, slightly troublesome...like the girls she grew up with. She let out a soft sigh and let her mind wander back to her time with the Estranio family and felt a pang in her chest. A name briefly etched her thoughts, but she pushed it back, not wanting the painful memory in her mind.

Looking up, Mira felt her heart rise again seeing her home once again. The Ivy vines that covered the side of the three story Victorian house, normally green, were bare with the touches of fall. The trees and plants around the estate seemed to have receded, but she welcomed the colder months ahead.

The car came to a gentle stop, as the driver got out and opened her door. Mira thanked him quietly, slipping out into the crisp air in her black pants and blue blouse. She grabbed her duffel bag from the trunk and waved off the driver. Approaching the front door, she felt an odd sensation run through her fingers. Something was going to happen. She gripped the handles of her bag tighter, and stepped towards the large front door. Cautiously, she gripped the door knob, unsure whether or not she wanted to know what was beyond it. Mustering up some confidence, she turned the handle. Stepping inside, her heel clicked gently on the wood floors, echoing through the front hallway.

"Hello?" she called dropping her bag by the door. She felt like a teenager again, when she'd walk home to this nearly every day. Normally, she'd be greeted by a few family members and a small stack of files to do, like always. Not a single voice replied, not even her assistant Heidi. She walked forward and down the hall, past the large kitchen, and into a formal sitting room where some of her files were sitting on the coffee table. She looked around. Normally in this house there'd be at least twenty members running around downstairs getting ready for a conference or meeting.

'This doesn't sit well with me,' She thought approaching the spiral staircase. She walked up, and carefully went towards the room at the end of the hall where the door was ajar. It was the office where her father usually worked with some of the older members. She didn't hear the click of keys, the sound of the printer. Just the hum of a computer running. She pushed the door open, and suddenly all she'd wanted to forget, rushed to the surface.

A man with spiked black hair and two scars on his right cheek sat in her father's chair. He was flipping through an album sitting on the desk, his eyes scanning old pictures. Pictures of her and her sisters.

"L-lancia," Mira breathed shakily, her eyes filling with a mixture of emotions. The man looked up at her, and a warm smile came to his lips. A smile she hadn't seen in seven years. When he was accused of murdering the entire Estranio family, minus a select few. She took a step back and got ready to bolt, but something about his eyes. His eyes looked tired, and...regretful. She walked towards him, dropping all her suspicions. It had been her who'd stood up for him when he'd been accused. When she stood two feet away, she raised a shaky hand and put it on his cheek, making sure he was real. He flinched slightly at her touch, but put his gloved hand over hers and rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

She wanted to understand why he was here, sitting in her home in Russia. She thought he was in vendicare...or dead. She didn't know why, but there were tears brimming her eyes. For a moment, they stayed still, just taking in the atmosphere. Mira suddenly through her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. She'd missed him, and she'd held it back for so long.

Lancia pulled her into his lap, rubbing circles on her back comfortingly. When she'd finally calmed down, she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" she asked wiping the last of her tears away. Lancia looked down, shame written on his face.

"I wanted...to be forgiven," he replied softly.

"By who?" She said with a questioning gaze. He looked back to her and put a hand on her cheek, bringing a blush to her face.

"You."****

End :)  
Wasn't that sweet? Lancia is quickly becoming one of my fave people ^^  
comments? =D R&R  



	8. Excuses

**Welcome back my readers ^^ Yet another odd one shot from my collection, this one about a Varia member I made up, Renata, also known as Ren. Don't own KHR ^^**

Ren had never been good at making up excuses for things, beginning with 'why aren't you training?' all the way down to 'why are you here?'. The one time she has an excuse...They don't want to hear it. Now she was sitting on the flight back to Italy in front of her 'brother' trying to think of a way to explain the whole thing. He glanced at her, his eyes filled with usual frustration and annoyance, but she could see past the façade, and she could see he was somewhat worried about her, even if it never showed. She half smiled back, then looked down at her hands.

Ren had been walking around where Dabria had told her to wait, and it annoyed her. She and Xanxus weren't related, but they were both impatient, and Dabria knew that. She waited, and decided not to stand there and pace like a caged animal, so she began towards the Sawada home, where she knew the Varia were.

Walking down the streets, she noticed a form huddled on the sidewalk, and it sounded like it was sniffling. She quickly went over, being the curious girl she was, and knelt beside the form. It was a child, in a cow suit.

"Hello? Are you okay?" she asked quietly. The child turned to her, tears running down his face, and he sputtered something before she was looking into the firing hole of a bazooka.

"Eep," she squeaked before there was suddenly a flash of pink smoke.

She opened one eye and found herself sitting in a living room with a pressure on her legs. She looked down to see a head of black hair resting on her lap and squeaked again. The man turned over and looked at her lovingly, and obviously sleepily. She didn't even know who the hell he was.

As the man slowly began to realize how young the girl he was resting his head on was, he sat up and looked at her.

"Who are you," she asked cocking her head to the side. The man turned and faced her, and she could see he was maybe in his late twenties, his hair a sleek black, his eyes a soft shade of grey.

"Lambo shot you I take it," the man replied in an annoyed tone, not answering the question. Ren furrowed her brow at him.

"Who are you?" she repeated. He smiled a bit at her and picked up a photo sitting on the table beside them and handed it to her. It looked a bit worn, maybe eight years old or so. It was her, and who she recognized as the other members of Vongola Decimo's team, standing with their arms around some of the girls she'd met. The guy who had his arm around her was maybe 18, with black hair that fell in his face, and grey eyes. She blinked.

It was the damned bazooka.

She couldn't remember the rest, but she remembered then being found by that Komi girl on the way to the Sawada home and getting socked in the eye. She absentmindedly reached up and rubbed it, wincing slightly. Xanxus noticed and sighed. She looked up and blushed slightly.

"Have Lussurria heal that when we get back, it's embarrassing," he muttered. Ren nodded and yawned, leaning back to catch some shut eye before they got back to Italy.****

End :) kinda cheesy I guess...lol

comments? =D

**_Awwz :D How cuticles. (cute-eh-cuhlz) ^^ 3 EXTREMENESS Gabbi :D_**

******XD thank you...but I think I need to fix some typos lol**

******R&R ^^**


	9. Complicated

**My one drabble thing at the moment lol, but the only one I really mentioned Kana much in XD Don't own KHR**

**Just a series of random drabbles =D**

September

Kana sat on the bench in the park, watching kids play soccer as the leaves fell around them, and let out a small sigh. She looked up at the sky and smiled slightly. Over the years, everything had changed so fast, but it all seemed totally worth it. She'd made so many friends. She'd become...a part of something. Hearing thunder in the distance, she watched kids hurry indoors, just as it began to rain. Late September, it wouldn't be long until the rain became snow.

She didn't seem to notice Gokudera approaching her, his clothes already soaked. She leaned back on the bench, letting the cool precipitation touch her skin. Gokudera sat down beside her, but she didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She'd promised herself that what she said, it meant nothing. His feelings for her wouldn't change, and she couldn't do anything about it. He turned to her and a small smile made it's way onto his face.

"It's okay, I get it now." She looked at him. How on earth did he understand? Suddenly his lips brushed her cheek and she turned scarlet. "But still, I love you," he whispered in her ear before getting up, and walking down the street, disappearing into the downpour.

Vulnerable

Papers sat in stacks on Dino's desk, half untouched, half signed and filled out. Annabelle peeked into the room, her face looking somewhat confused. Dino was fast asleep, his head resting on the desk. She walked over and absentmindedly brushed her fingers over his blond hair. He shot up and she jumped back, startled.

"D-dino! I was wondering why it was so quiet in here," she said with a giggle. Dino blushed and rubbed his head. Annabelle looked at him and double over laughing. He furrowed his brow at her.

"What's so funny Anna? I just fell asleep at my desk," he said defensively. Anna stopped laughing and pulled something off his cheek and held it in his face. It was a sticky note with something scribbled down on it. 'Don't forget to ask Anna out for lunch'. Dino turned redder and Anna raised an eyebrow at him, but he noticed her face turning red and her fingers shaking. She was just as confused and nervous as he was. He summed up a bit of courage and smiled meekly at her.

"How about we go out for lunch tomorrow, just you and me?" he asked. Annabelle turned red and nodded slightly. She then sort of blinked and put a hand to his forehead, just making him redder.

"You look like a cherry Dino," she commented. Dino sweat dropped.

Far Off

Ever since she was little, Komi has wanted to fly. No, not in an airplane. With wings, like a bird. Her parents use to encourage her, telling her she could do anything she set her mind to.

'Shows how much they knew,' she thought dryly and looked up at the blue sky over head. Clouds sailed through it like boats through the ocean. Kana had told her once that love was like the ocean...it could be calm and rough. Sitting up, she looked around the empty field she was laying in and noticed someone standing a few yards away, looking at the sky. It was Basil.

"Basil-kun!" she called out. He turned to her and smiled warmly before walking over to where she was and sitting down beside her.

"Komi-chan, I was looking for you," he said with a meek smile. Komi giggled at his expression. He gave her a quizzical look. "What's so funny," he asked cocking his head to the side. She blushed and looked down.

"Sorry, it's just-...uh, never mind," she said looking off to the side. Basil blinked, not pushing for an answer.

"Uhm, okay," he said simply. Komi inwardly yelled at herself for being so stupid. She turned to Basil, who wasn't paying attention, and took his hand in both of hers, turning it over. He turned and blushed, watching her curiously as she traced her fingers over the lines on his palm. Basil watched her blue eyes, which seemed lost in thought, and without thinking reached up with his other hand and brushed her bangs from her face. She looked up at him, a light blush on her cheeks. Basil chuckled and she furrowed her brow at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Basil smiled gently at her.

"You look cute when you blush," he answered.  
**  
End of my drabbles :P The last one was kinda blunt, but i'm wondering if he meant to say 'you look silly when you're day dreaming' or something XD  
comments? :D**

Cute cute! :D 3 Gabbiz

******tyvm ^^ I think I'll now write a oneshot on why Ren was in Japan...or in the Sawada household anyway lol.**

******R&R XD I just realized I posted the last two in the wrong order..oh well**


	10. Things I'll Never Say

**This was after a game of truth or dare, and it's basically a drabble. When they set up room assignments, Komi said last person up the stairs had to room with Hibari...sadly this left Basil, confused, at the bottom of the stairs.**

Komi sighed, stepping out into the cooler air out back. As she stepped onto the sand, she hoped silently that Basil had forgotten she'd ever wanted to speak to him. She walked towards where the ocean had reached high tide and dug her toes into the sand. Pulling nervously at the edges of her skater shirt, she looked out onto the horizon, where the moon had risen and cast a white glow on the surface of the water. The sounds of the waves crashing on the shore gave her an oddly calm feeling, and it helped to clear her thoughts.

"Komi-chan?" someone said from behind her. Komi jumped nearly two feet in the air and spun around. Basil was standing there at the door, sort of red.

"Huh? Oh, hi Basil," she replied with a meek smile, trying to hide her surprise and embarrassment. He walked over to where she was. He was in pants and a long sleeve, while she was in a t-shirt and shorts.

"You said you wanted t-to talk t-to me?" he said stuttering slightly. Komi blushed a bit and nodded.

"I wanted to apologize for getting you stuck with Hibari," she whispered. He turned to her and blushed bright red.

"I-it's n-not your fault," he stuttered. She blushed and bowed lightly to him.

"Still, gomen-nasai, Basil," she apologized. ****

That's all I could think of XD R&R please ^^  



	11. Hey Dad

**Future one shot^^ **

Gokudera blinked, his jaw agape as he looked like his girlfriend- now fiance- in total shock. Kana meekly stared at her hand intertwined in his.

"Your f-father?" he stuttered. Kana nodded slightly. "Your father's coming t-to m-meet me?" he squeaked. Even to him, after everything he'd learned of Kana's father scared the heck out of him, especially the iddy biddy bit about him being a master in martial arts. Yea, that...sweet heart.

Kana reached up and brushed his bangs from his furrowed brow and pulled his forehead to hers. "Please calm down Gokudera-kun, stress doesn't look good on you," she tried to joke and pressed her lips lightly to his. Automatically, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. When she broke away, she smiled at him and he blushed slightly. She'd won this one.

"My dad isn't angry with you, he just wants to meet his future son in law before his only child has her first child," Kana said to him in an attempt to calm him. Gokudera nodded as she took his hand and rested it on her stomach. He smiled and put his other hand around her and held her close.

"I love you Gokudera," she whispered resting her head on his chest. He smiled.

"I love you too, Kana Lee," he replied. "And our child," he added. A smile crossed Kana's lips and she hugged him.

two weeks later

Kana sat on the couch skimming a book, her stomach still un-noticeable under her clothing, as it wouldn't be for another month or so (the main reason her wedding would be in two weeks). Gokudera walked in just as someone knocked on the door and Tsuna had already gotten it. Gokudera walked over and kissed the top of Kana's head as tsuna walked in, followed by what looked like a chibi Hibari.

Kana smiled at the child and Gokudera looked up, confused. "Nǐ hǎo fùqīn, zhè shì hěn hǎo de kàn nǐ," she greeted in Chinese. The child smiled at her, then turned to Gokudera. He didn't know much Chinese, but he did know that Kana never spoke Chinese to anyone besides her father. Plus, this child carried a red pacifier. He was the storm arcobaleno.

"You must be her father, master Fon," he said as confidently as he could muster. He nodded and suddenly he was sitting on Kana's knee muttering something in Chinese.

"He said he's happy to meet you and he's happy I married you instead of some of the guys I grew up with," she chuckled. Fon smiled and nodded to him before putting a hand on Kana's arm and saying something that sounded like 'son'. Gokudera smiled at the arcobaleno who reached a hand out to him. Gokudera shook it and inclined his head to him.

"Xièxiè," he said politely. Kana smiled at the two of them as Tsuna watched curiously from the doorway, then walked out. Kana had never known her father to be so kind to a guy before, and she figured it was because Gokudera came from the same living as she did. With a small bow to the two of them, suddenly Fon was gone, just as Reborn came in. He took one look at them, and was gone as well.

"You can't catch the wind," Kana said rolling her eyes and Gokudera nodded, sitting down beside her and resting his head on her shoulder.  
**  
End :)  
comments? :D R&R last oneshot ^^ fair well! mention in your review if you want to hear more of the whole story  
**


End file.
